Detective Conan: Soul Resonance
by CLAMP Full Metal Heart
Summary: Tsuna only wants to find the truth. Shinichi wants to find out who he is. Kaito hopes to find the one who kills his father. Soul only wants to find the one who kills his brother. Their answer lies on the Soul Resonance Martial Arts Tournament. Shinichi/Ran; Aoko/Kaito; implied 1827. R&R. Other fighters (and pairings) would be included in later tournaments. Dropped.
1. Musician

Hello, welcome to the first chapter of Soul Resonance. I always been intrigued by martial arts, playing lots of fighting games and watching my brother and father battle it out in a Tai Chi Chuan vs Tae Kwon Do match. I am not much of a martial artist, practicing slightly in the arts of Pi Qua Quan. I ended up getting inspired to write this story; I've thought of many models of other anime characters fighting in a martial tournament yet still retaining their original story until I finally settled with my last model. My last model is the one you're reading now. I hope you'll like it and review or I have to put on hold like my other stories.

* * *

><p>Soul Resonance<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Musician<p>

* * *

><p>"Beautiful! Magnificent! You were absolutely perfect!" A tall man slid into the massive dressing room while doing his best trying to shut the door. Quickly locking the door to keep the fanatical crowd outside, he turned to the woman he was addressing. "I am at a loss for words, Miss Genevieve."<p>

"This is unusual of you, Anton."

"I never heard such a beautiful musician." Anton placed a hand on his heart to keep himself from swooning. He strolled over to the woman. "Moonlight Sonata is never been performed so well. The beautiful melody still resounds in my heart."

"You flatter me, Anton." She turned around at the man who stood in admiration. Her ruby red eyes penetrated the man as she reached for a comb. "But do you think it is enough to convince the new patron to fund the concert hall?"

Anton squirmed slightly before opening his mouth. "I can't keep it a secret any longer, mademoiselle! He wanted to meet you in person!" Genevieve stood there in shock. Before she can say anything, there was a sharp rapt on the door. "It must be him now!" Anton practically ran to the door, unlocked, and opened it.

In came a man dressed in a black suit money could buy, a bouquet of roses in his hand. His handsome face is framed with long chestnut hair, his sharp eyes darted from Anton to Genevieve and back again. "I hope I am not interrupting something."

"Of course not!" Anton bowed as he spoke. "May I introduce you to-."

"Genevieve Evans." He grasped her hand and gently kissed it. "You are more beautiful than I've been told." Genevieve turned bright red. Seeing his moment of escape, Anton crept out of the room. Neither noticed his exit.

"And you are?" She asked, thinking it is wise to play dumb for now. Genevieve doesn't need anyone to tell her anyways though. He is known around the world as the inheritor of the InVision Industries, a multitude of corporations that made him one of the richest and powerful men in the world.

"Charles, Charles LeMaire." He kissed her hand again.

"What brings you to our little concert hall, Mister LeMaire?"

"Paris, France is known for its beautiful art and I always appreciated the art of theatre. You are in the need of a new patron, correct? You have lost your last patron or so I've heard." Charles placed the bouquet on a table upon rows and rows of flowers.

"Well, yes in fact." There was a clear hint of desperation in her voice.

"Your music playing is beautiful, I have to say." Charles said, gazing at her figure from the head to toe. She is gorgeous. Long ashen tresses flows down her back framing a heart-shaped face with ruby eyes. He wanted her, needed her. "Are you free tonight?"

"What?" Genevieve was caught off that she splutters her glass of water. She quickly recovered her composure and responded bewilderedly at the sudden question. "I, I don't have any prior engagements."

"Good. I am holding a private party on my yacht. I would like to honor you as my personal guest, Miss Evans. Perhaps we can talk about… the funding."

"Don't you think you'll better off talking to the manager?" Genevieve inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'll rather talk to a beautiful instrumentalist before me."

"My, aren't you always this straightforward, Mr. LeMaire?"

"You can say that." Charles strode to the door, flashing her a winning smile. "I will send a limo to pick you up at nine. Don't be late."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. Try not to miss it for me." With a final wink, he left the dressing room. Genevieve gazed herself in the mirror. Was saving the theatre up to her? Would Mr. LeMaire really be the one to save them from bankruptcy? Or would he turn out to be like the others, making promises then bailing out at the last minute. He was suave and handsome she had to admit.

Straightening her gown, she knew this would either be a night to remember or like other false hope a night to forget.

* * *

><p>Charles gazed at Genevieve, his eyes tracing her every feature as he guided her through the galleries of the yacht. Her glittering white gown and heels made her even more beautiful than he remembered few hours ago.<p>

He smiled; glad he had made a trip to the tiny concert hall.

Charles led her to a large room below the deck. A satin red loveseat faced an enormous plasma television on the wall, a marble bar lining the length of the adjacent wall. "Sit." Charles gestured to the loveseat as he sauntered to the bar. "Can I off you something to drink?"

Genevieve nodded as she sat down. "Yes, please." Her red eyes watched Charles rummaging through the bottles of wine, most of which she knew is expensive. The clamor of party goers could be heard on the deck above.

After a few minutes, Charles finally pulled a bottle from underneath the bar along with two tall glasses of a fashionable design. "The finest Moët et Chandon money can buy." He popped the cork and poured sparkling wine into the two glasses.

"You really are rich as they say, aren't you?" Genevieve watched him still, captivated by his rugged good looks.

"So you have heard of me after all."

"Hasn't anyone? You're the owner of the InVision Industries. I still can't believe I'm here."

"I," He handed her a glass as he sat down besides her. "am simply a man who inherited a great deal from his father."

"Thank you." She examined the glass in her hand, in awe of his wealth. She sipped it, unable to find a word to say.

"InVision is my father's work. I have new plans in the working."

"Like?"

"Medicine. I want to allocate our resources to developing new cures, better technologies, and expert care for the sick. I want to help the people in need."

For the first time, Genevieve looked at him in the eyes and saw a boy behind the man. Rarely these days would a rich man possess the desire to help the people. It warmed her heart. She smiled. "That's very noble of you."

"It will be all mine, my own work, not my father's. InVision can be run by that old chairman. They'll like it better that way. Most of the Board weren't too happy when I inherited the company."

"So you won't be keeping InVision?"

"I'd still require its resources, so it will back my organization."

"Which is?"

"I don't know how to call it yet." He turned to his object of affection. "I hate talking about business during pleasure."

"Excuse me?" Genevieve cocked an eyebrow.

"Being in your presence is pleasure, Miss Evans." Charles took her hand suddenly, making her jump a little. "I am going to be blunt with you. I haven't seen talent like you in awhile. I not only want to fund your theatre, but want you to be a star."

"I'm already a star… sort of… My family is the Evans! They are well-known though not widespread! But still I want to gain my own fame-."

"You play the harp like an angel, Miss Genevieve Evans. You'll be famous."

"Pray tell me that you are joking. I want to gain my own fame."

"Not at all. You can still gain your own fame. I already wired your managers a good deal of money. I've known since I heard you play." Charles crawled towards her slightly.

"I, I, I," Genevieve fumbled with her glass, leaning under his advances. She smiled weakly. "Tell me you are not joking."

"I told you I wasn't, Miss Evans." He towered over her. "However there is something I wanted ever since I heard you play."

"What is that?" Genevieve tilted her head in confusion. Without saying another word, he kissed her, the wine glass falling from his hand and shattering upon the floor.

* * *

><p>And so we meet Soul Eater Evans' parents, Genevieve Evans and Charles LeMaire. I seriously hope you like it. Sorry, if it is a bit short, but I am a 'quality over quantity' person. On the next chapter, I will write either Tsuna or Shinichi and Kaito. Please review. I want to know what you think; I want to improve my writing regardlessly either by writing fanfiction or essays.<p>

**Story/Author Notes**

Genevieve - Personally I like the name. The name carries a certain entitlement and grace. She isn't French but she owns a theatre in Paris though. She is somewhat like her son Soul but have Wes' confidence.

Charles LeMaire - He's the one that is French, visiting his home country. Charles is no hedonist, he just get into careless relationships. He is a womanizer but he is even worse than Spirit Albarn and Roy Mustang. You'll see. It's not like I don't like him or anything but that is how I created him. I'll try to develop his character when his sons are born.


	2. Eternity

It's seriously late. As a New Year present, I give you the second chapter of Soul Resonance. In my opinion, it wasn't as good as the first. At least I tried my best to do it some good. Constructive criticism is welcomed while flames are not.

* * *

><p>Soul Resonance<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Eternity<p>

* * *

><p>Giotto Vongola was the boss of the most powerful and influential vigilante group now mafia family in the world. Under his leadership, the Vongola Family is a force to be reckoned with. With him, his guardians are reliable and amazing though they can be a tad crazy and quirky. He doesn't have anything to worry about.<p>

The said boss stared at a beautiful woman in front of his desk. Her wispy brown hair fell on her shoulders, traveling on a curvy body and an ample pair of breasts that would leave a man staring, a red gown hugged her body. Her light green eyes were held on a heart-shaped face. If he was a hormonal teenager, he would keel over and grovel for her attention.

"Cecilia, you head the firearms and weaponry. Pray tell why the weaponry kept disappearing to. As I said before, my men weren't able to supply themselves when they are off battling some enemy." Giotto asked in a clear and strict tone.

Cecilia shook her head. "I don't know where they go. I transport them to our allies and check our firearm supply every day."

"Please check it _thoroughly_. The Vongola needs the weapons." Giotto sighed. "You are dismissed."

Cecilia nodded and left the office. She began her stroll towards the gardens and found an interesting event. The woman smirked cruelly as she watched G chased Lampo with scissors in his hands, threatening to cut off his hair. "Such stupid men…"

Making sure nobody was looking, she took powder from her pockets and threw onto the ground, disappearing into flames.

"Mistress," A man bowed to her. Cecilia smirked and nodded. "Shall we proceed?"

* * *

><p>Giotto frowned. He never trusted that woman; his hyper intuition told him so. He only appointed her head of the weaponry department because of his guardians' persuasion. He had to admit she is beautiful but not often the guardians are trusting towards beautiful women. Always they leave the women to wait at home while the men are off battling. Something about Cecilia doesn't seem right…<p>

Standing up from his seat, Giotto found his way towards the library. He searched the shelves and finally found the books he needed. Finding a seat, Giotto opened the books he picked and began reading.

"Primo!" G jerked around and saw his childhood friend and boss reading. He shrugged and began to make his way for lunch. Vongola Primo didn't notice his friend at all. He was so absorbed reading a section on demi-gods.

For the next few days, Giotto read the books and tried to pry information from Daemon. The Mist Guardian never felt a migraine like what he is feeling right now as Giotto asked dozens of questions on real illusions.

* * *

><p>Giotto sighed as he sat on the bench in the gardens. He had asked Cecilia to meet him in the maze gardens. He had asked for his guardians to be with him, but they seem to be missing.<p>

Giotto stood up when he saw Cecilia walked into the entrance. Cecilia smiled at him flirtatiously. "Giotto, why did you ask me to come here?"

"I want to ask you about the weaponry."

Cecilia blinked in surprise. "I beg your pardon. We have already discussed this topic."

"I know. You are a witch, aren't you?"

Cecilia's eyes widened. "Now why would you ask a woman that? It's rude and insulting."

"Don't play with me. I have seen Dying Will flames and other unbelievable feats, but never had I thought witches and magic are actually real."

"Sir, the Dying Will flames _are_ magic."

Giotto groaned. "Cecilia, my hyper intuition never fails. My first instinct was to find any books related to witchcraft and-."

Cecilia smirked cruelly as she watched Giotto struggled to fight the vines. "I knew you were intuitive, but I never thought you were this much." She snapped her fingers and emerged behind her was his guardians and friends tied in vines.

"Everyone!"

"I was planning to reveal myself." Cecilia sighed. "Your weapon supplies are lacking now and complaints files in so very much. I decided to leave. I'm always the one for dramatic exits. Don't you, Giotto?"

She snapped her fingers again. Faceless shapes formed human as they surrounds Giotto. "These mooks of mine are indestructible to flames of any sort, Dying Will or just fire."

Thanking Knuckles silently for the martial arts training and the 'training' when participating in fights, he quickly formed his hands into fists at ready.

Giotto turned around and punched the 'mooks' on the face. He continuously kicked and punched each with a ferocity that his friends had never seen before. Giotto grappled one by the neck and sent his face into the ground. The Vongola boss swung his leg in a roundhouse kick and sent many flailing onto the ground.

"Perhaps, that was too easy." Cecilia sighed. "Those are too easy to fight in hand-in-hand combat."

Giotto hastily cut the vines that kept his friends captive. Cecilia doesn't seem to care. G, Asari, Knuckles, Lampo, Alaude, Daemon, and Cozart summoned their weapons and held it at ready.

Cecilia smirked and readied her hands for a spell when a dagger punctured her lungs. "Idiot." She grunted.

A man appeared from behind Cecilia. He was a rather handsome man with wine-colored eyes and long black hair. "Cecilia, your goals are nothing but ruthless. You will carry through with your planes."

"Never, eh?" Cecilia choked up blood and stabbed him with a spell that resembled an arrow. The man's eyes widened and fell over dead. "That stupid man." She turned towards the Vongola in fury.

"Those ideals are stupid." Cecilia growled as blood dripped onto the ground. "Love and protecting others. Those are just stupid. This is reality. It's inevitable for others to have vices and hurt each other. That is what we were made for."

Before anybody can say anything, Cecilia whispered one last word. "Souls…"

"Souls?" Giotto watched aghast as Cecilia's body disintegrated into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Fourteen-year-old Tsunayoshi Sawada yawned as he began his way towards school. He frowned when he felt something. Maybe it's just nothing, Tsuna just shrugged.<p>

A baby of five wearing a suit and a fedora watched him amused from the top of a chimney. "For somebody who is no-good, he is quite intuitive. Now he just needs to trust that."

* * *

><p>I sincerely hope you like it. It's not the best but at the least I tried. Please read and review. Tell me what you think and don't be afraid.<p>

Next up will be Shinichi and Kaito.

**Author Notes**

Tsuna - In the end was just a time skip. The next few chapters won't deal with the time skip for now. I just like to add it.

Magic - Well, Dying Will flames are magic and even blood is magic (the Penalty and Sin if you remember reading the Simon/Inheritance Ceremony Arc)


	3. Depressed Sunset

I apologize for the EXTREMEly long wait. I never really thought I would go back to this story, but I did. I was all over the place and couldn't decide my current fixation (You could say _Psycho-Pass_ but I switched pretty quickly to KHR, _Detective Conan_, and others yet still maintained a mental subscription to PP).

I don't think this is one of my best chapters but it was better than the previous model of this chapter.

* * *

><p>Soul Resonance<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Depressing Sunset<p>

* * *

><p>From outside, Yusaku could hear the chatter of the guests as he sort through the papers. The piles of official manuscripts and notes were ignored in favor of a manila folder. Smiling the proudest grin he ever had, he opened the manila folder and took out a sheet of paper.<p>

The words in bold **Shinichi Kuroba** just speak of great things his son would accomplish.

Another man opened the door quickly and slipped in. Yusaku chuckled, "They want to see more tricks, huh, Toichi?"

Toichi Kuroba scratched his nape in embarrassment. "I think it's something else, brother." His embarrassment turned to a grin. "So are you ready?"

Yusaku tucked the birth certificate inside the manila folder and looked up, smiling goofily. "Of course I'm ready, Brother."

* * *

><p>"Shh, shh, Mama's here." Yukiko Kudo gently rocked her crying son in her arms. "Shinichi, it's okay, Mama is here. She won't leave you. I'm here…"<p>

Looking down at her son's blue eyes, she can't help but see the laughter in her husband and her brother-in-law's eyes. She strokes her son's hair as he continued crying. The past cannot be changed no matter one wanted to.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, Yu! It's fun!"<em>

"_But that's dangerous, Toi!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>How about this trick? It's easy!"<em>

"_Is that a rose?! When did Father teach you that?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Toichi! I finally proposed to her!"<em>

"_Really?!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Yukiko should be give birth soon…"<em>

"_Don't worry about the birth now, Yu. It's still months away."_

"_I know but this is our son. He's going to take the family business…"_

"_Don't ponder about the future now. Just live…_

…to the fullest with what you have." Yusaku finished faintly, staring at his desk monotonously.

He lifted his head and chuckled.

From the dimmest of light, the words **Shinichi Kudo** could be seen on.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, Chikage Kuroba gently placed her son back on his bassinet. "Toichi, I know you're here."<p>

Toichi sighed as he walked out of the shadows. His eyes met his wife's, their gaze held at length. Neither broke the silence

"I'm your wife. Promise me to tell me anything you are doing to do as KID, please." Her voice came out as choked plea.

Clenching his teeth, Toichi embraced his wife. "I promise, love. I promise…" He gazed at his sleeping child, "Kaito and Shinichi will reunite the family again. I know it."

* * *

><p><strong>Nine Years Later<strong>

The audience cheered and applauded as doves flew over their heads. The doves took flight around the ceiling, twirling and dancing in a fashionable pattern. Toichi whistled as one of the doves landed gently on his finger.

Chikage clapped like there's no tomorrow. Kaito cheered happily by his friend Aoko's side. Aoko giggled as she waved at Toichi.

He waved back happily and caught Ginzo's look. He had invited Ginzo and his daughter to see one of his performances and out to dinner as always when Ginzo isn't busy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Toichi announced at the top of his voice, "It's the moment you all been waiting for!"

The audience cheered even louder than ever before. Kaito laughed cheerily, pointing at the trapdoor besides his father.

Toichi gave his wife and son a wink and mouthed 'I love you' before pulling the lever.

Immediately, the theatre darkened to blackness. Before anyone could register the sudden black-out, the lights turned on again.

When Kaito turned his gaze back at the stage, he screamed.

* * *

><p>Chikage could hear her son beating the sandbag outside the house ruthlessly. Taking out a rusted key, she pushed her way through the closet and THERE!<p>

She found a locked drawer on the end of the closet and pushed in the key. She turned the key and then there was a click.

She opened and took out a picture frame on top of the treasures. Depicting all the joy and happiness, Toichi held baby Kaito in his arms. Just next to him was Yusaku with baby Shinichi. Her younger self waved at the camera as Yukiko hugged her husband.

Kaito leapt in the air.

Shinichi, dressed in a gi, spun around in the air and smashed the sandbag off its rope. The class behind him clapped estatically.

"Go, Shinichi!" His friend Ran shouted.

Shinichi turned around and gave her thumbs up.

Kaito clenched his fist at the sight of the beaten sandbag on the grass.

* * *

><p>I sincerely like what I did at the end but I just sigh at the drama just shoehorned in. I hope you like it.<p>

Next chappie would deal with the other fighters in the actual tournament that would likely be announce by chapter 8 and start by 11. Don't skip that chapter because this is backstory to the characters' martial arts styles and characterization.

Tsuna, Shinichi, Kaito, and Soul _will_ meet.

**Author Notes**

_Martial Arts_ - Guess what type of style Shinichi has? Kaito has a similar martial arts style but it dealt with the legs rather than the arms. I'm basically keeping Tsuna's martial arts style a secret unless you can find which style fits him most.

_Kuroba_ - It's in my personal canon that Yusaku and Toichi are brothers...making Shinichi and Kaito cousins. I love that fan theory as seen by the stories in my favorite list. Like in _Relative Truth_, I plan to break Shinichi. Just wait and see~!

_Original_ - It was meant to be a scuffle between the Black Organization and the Kuroba's. In the end, it was too complicated since I wasn't adept writing it. Whenever I try to get a scene right, the next few scenes would be worthless.


	4. Peace

You all noticed the change in summary. I wanted to get more reviews but I wasn't exactly sure how to. I wanted it attention-grabbing...didn't work...

Yeah...the summary spoils a bit even though you have no idea what's going on. Knowledge of KHR, Detective Conan, Soul Eater won't be necessarily needed except the concept of the Flames in KHR, the Black Organization, and the Heart/Soul/Mind and the idea of a Weapon & Meister in SE.

* * *

><p>Soul Resonance<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Peace<p>

* * *

><p>A scrawny boy with short tussled auburn hair and sharp green eyes, hugged his plush dragon to his chest as yet another doctor passed by him.<p>

He hated the stench of the hospital. It reminded him of nothing of home. His mother's perfumes and his father's beer was what he was accustomed to. Wrinkling his nose, he hugged his plushie closer.

At the corner of the waiting room, he saw his father stumbling down the hallway. "Papa!" He raced towards his father, a red-bearded man with a huge frame that looked like he could carry an airplane effortlessly. The boy stopped in his tracks at the sight of some redness on his father's eyes. Is his father crying? "Papa, what's wrong? Did Mama yell at you again?"

Suddenly, he was swept up in his father' arms. "Papa's here, Al. Papa won't leave you."

"Papa!" Al laughed, throwing his arms around his father's head. "Where's Mama?"

Gregorio Waters, stoic and strong wrestling champion, tightened his grip on his son. Any passersby might look oddly at the tearful man standing in hallway, but all that didn't matter to Gregory. "Did you hear that, Vanessa? He needs you…I need you…"

"Papa?" Al tilted his head, his innocence radiating unbeknownst of darkness.

"Al, I love you so much. I promise you that I'll stay here with you forever. I love you, my son, I love you." Gregory choked with sobs.

Neither father nor son broke the silence that followed after.

* * *

><p>Messy white locks bounced as a boy of ten years old peaked over the receptionist's desk. The receptionist smiled at the young boy trying to see what's on her desk. His older brother by four years shook his head at his brother's curiosity.<p>

"Is everything fine? Do I look good?" Charles LeMaire babbled, fumbling with his tie.

Genevieve Evans placed a hand on his shoulders gently. "Dear, I never saw this nervous before. Carry out this meeting peacefully."

"I'm sorry." Charles sighed and nodded. His fingers twitched. Genevieve glared at him as his hands readied to straighten his tie. His hands dropped.

Genevieve raised an eyebrow as she eyed the clock above the receptionist's desk. "Oh dear, I have to take the boys to self-defense lessons." She lowered her gaze on her sons. "Come now, Wesley, Soul. Say goodbye to your father."

The two boys walked over to their father and kissed their father on the cheek. Their mother threw her arms around Charles and pressed her lips against Charles'.

"You take care, alright? Don't wait tonight because I know I'll be home late. Make sure Wes and Soul practice their best."

Genevieve giggled against Charles' chest. "I know. I'll make the best of it."

A rather beautiful woman with long black hair tied in large twin braids, her dark eyes flashing at the sight of Charles.

Charles felt eyes drilling into his very soul. Cautiously, he turned around, Genevieve still around his waist. "Kamiko!"

Genevieve frowned. "Kamiko?"

"Ah, I forgot. This is Kamiko Kurosawa. Kamiko, this is my mistress, Genevieve Evans and my sons Wesley and Soul Evans. If everything is well, then she'll be our chief engineer in the genetics department of SEAT."

"Seat?"

"SEAT, not seat. It's actually an acronym for Soul Epidemic Analysis of Technology." Kamiko replied stoically. "It's a pleasure to meet a musician of the Evans family."

Genevieve flushed. Kamiko shook her head and narrowed her eyes coldly at Charles. "We are nearly late. Come now, Charles." With a swish of her red gown, she strolled towards the limousine."

Charles answered his cell calmly as he drove him. "Yes, Kamiko took care of everything in the meeting. The old blind man can't tell who's apart anymore so why would his altruistic ways help? I might snag his wife for a night or two… Anyways, we will get the research done." The phone line fell dead on the other side. Snorting, he pocketed his cell and watched the city's lights.

* * *

><p>"Remember, Shin, you must be back by eight pm." Yukiko Kudo stood above her son Shinichi.<p>

"I know, Mom, I know." Shinichi nodded as he eyed Ran outside the gate waving ecstatically. "I'll see you tonight!"

Yukiko sighed as she closed the door behind her. "Yu, are you sure we have to leave this country?"

Yusaku looked at her cuttingly. Yukiko winced under his glare. "Yes, we absolutely have to. Once Shinichi turn fourteen, we would leave for America."

Yukiko quickly shook her head. "But dear, he doesn't know about Them. What if he runs into one of them when we're not here?"

"Dear, he's not stupid enough to go run off to see some shady men trade illegally." Yusaku sighed as he opened a book. "He's more mature than that."

Yukiko frowned as she opened the window, allowing the autumn breeze flow through. "I wonder how Toichi and Chikage are doing…"

* * *

><p>The Vongola Ninth Timoteo sat by the living room's table, staring at his cup of alcohol. He heard shuffling and laughter in the kitchen before a blond man sat down on the opposite seat.<p>

His eyes caught on a small brunet with wide gold eyes Tsunayoshi Sawada take a ball on the floor and ran outside.

"What do you think? Isn't my son cute?" Iemitsu Sawada grinned; his eyes watching his son bounce the ball.

"Yes, he's just like Nana." Timoteo returned the smile. _And Vongola Primo…_

"But he's like me in some ways." Iemitsu gazed contentedly with a soft smile.

The old boss smiled gently. "I have a son now and I understand it well." His feautures turned serious. "However…"

Realizing something very important, Iemitsu crossed his arms. "Ninth, for you to come all the way to Japan… What happened?"

Timoteo lowered his gaze at the sake on his cup, his reflection glaring back. "Nothing yet, but I know something will happen soon. That's what I feel."

"Nono…"

"That boy won't show me a smile."

Outside, Tsuna grinned as the ball bounced in his arms. Cheerfully, he could only think of the lessons his mother is going to teach soon. He hoped to be like his mother, taking down those bad guys on the way home. During his daydreams, the ball fell out of his reach. "Ball!"

The little brunet bent down to pick up the rubber ball when his gold eyes caught sight of a puppy at the gate. The puppy trotted his way to the boy. Startled, the boy fell on his bum.

Tsuna felt tears at the corner of his eyes before he really did began crying. The puppy barked and leapt on Tsuna, making the poor boy wail louder.

The men inside blinked. When they walked outside, they found Tsuna crying like there's no tomorrow with a puppy on his chest. Sighing exasperatedly, Iemitsu strolled towards his son.

Unbeknownst of the Sawada's, Timoteo's eyes widened when he felt the strength of a Sky Flame. He eyed the puppy running out of the gate as quickly as it could.

Iemitsu carried the still crying toddler on his arms, trying to comfort his son. "It's alright now. Don't cry."

Timoteo quickly scanned the house and nodded when he saw Nana still cooking. Before Iemitsu could question anything wrong, the boss sighed. "That boy has power." Gentle, Timoteo raised a single finger alit with an orange flame.

Tsuna stared in confusion as Timoteo placed his finger on the forehead. Feeling suddenly sleepy, Tsuna yawned and rested his head against his father's chest, snoring lightly.

"Good. Now his power will be unleashed when it's necessary."

"Ninth…"

"If possible, I'd like to have you and this child lives peacefully."

Iemitsu stared at his boss apprehensively. He flinched when his wife call, "Dear, is something the matter?"

The man was quick to answer, noted Timoteo. "Tsuna played too much and tired himself out." Giving Timoteo a passing glance, he strolled inside and into the kitchen.

"Here you go!"

The Vongola boss watched at the family wistfully. If only his intuition wasn't right, then the family would be unharmed and out of danger from death. His silver eyes dropped on the sleeping boy. _Vongola Primo…_

Unbeknownst to the residents and guests, a sharp swish of a black jacket disappeared from behind the stone walls.

* * *

><p>Guess who was that person on the end~! Please review this story because I sincerely want to hear your opinion, whether good or bad.<p>

I feel I didn't do the Kudo justice but I wanted to give them peace for the while until the fighters would participate.

**Author Notes**

_Alternate Universe_ - Pretty obvious. Gregorio and Al Waters (the full name would be revealed later) are the alternate versions of Stoic and Hiccup from the_ How to Train Your Dragon_ Franchise. The path the other fighters are sometimes in Canon or in personal canon or alternate universe in this story. They'll be age differences amongst the so-called teenagers. This story is a _huge_ crossover.

_Age_ - I'm precise as I want to be but I don't think I can keep up with the age in this story. Conan (or anybody) barely ages in the anime/manga and Tsuna (and friends) is still in freaking middle school when the events felt longer. It's anime and now I'm applying that to this story.


	5. Tension

Another update! I hope you like it. Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Soul Resonance<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Tension<p>

* * *

><p>Startled, Shinichi turned to the card beside his face. Above him with the stolen jewel in hand was Kaitou Kid, his cape whipping against the wind.<p>

"Read it."

His eyes caught on the note written on the card of Jack. Kid watched silently as Shinichi gently took the card and the note. Opening the note, his eyebrows raised at the words written.

_Red Baron._

"Ask your father why you are just as good as a phantom thief."

"Wait! What?!" Shinchi cried out in shock as Kid raised a smoke bomb into the air.

In a puff of smoke, Kid disappeared.

"Kudo!"

Startled again (_Note to self: Work on Face_), Shinichi turned around to see the Inspector Megure and his unit running towards him. Pocketing the note in his uniform, he called, "Inspector!"

* * *

><p>A young girl wearing only a tank-top and gym shorts yawned as she watched two members of the wrestling team fight on the mats. Her long blond hair fell in wisps against her forehead, a blue bandana held in place. Piercing sky blue eyes narrowed at Alistair "Al" Waters.<p>

Feeling a glare, Al flinched and cautiously looked over his shoulders. Steeling himself for the inevitable disparaging as the girl walked towards him, the teen opened a composition book.

"Hey."

He looked up cautiously, fearing a punch he did. "Um…Hi…"

The girl huffed and sat down beside him. Al nearly dropped his composition book. The Astrid Haugen, top wrestler of the Wrestling Team, was trying to befriend him.

Astrid resisted an escaping groan. "Just because I'm the best of all wrestlers here" She jerked her thumb behind her, pointing to the match. "-doesn't mean I bully."

Al chuckled, shuffling his books. Astrid shook her head. "You would be graduating sooner than I am with all those classes you have."

Al grinned. "You're the one to talk. You're taking just as much classes as I am." Blinking, he quickly clasped his mouth flushing a bright red.

Astrid buried her face in her hand and heaved a sigh. She spun on the bleachers and held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Astrid Haugen, captain of Berk High School's wrestling and swimming teams. Nice to meet you."

Realizing what the events meant, Al took her hand smiling brightly. "My name is Alistair Waters, son of the famous wrestling champ Gregorio 'Stoic' Waters. Call me Al for short. Nice to meet you too."

The two exchanged smiles completely oblivious to the shocked looks from the members of the wrestling team. Soon enough they were the talk of the school to Al's embarrassment and Astrid's annoyance.

* * *

><p>When Shinichi arrived back home, he took in the comfort of <em>Home<em>. Not anywhere else in Japan or the other side of the world would make him comfortable.

Walking towards the study, he opened the note again. He doesn't understand why would the Red Baron's name was written. He sighed and decided it's best to go right up to the source itself.

He carelessly grabbed a book from the shelf and pulled.

Immediately, the young teenager fell through. He coughed and spluttered as dust clouded his vision. During his shock, he turned on the lights. Shinichi looked up and his blue eyes widened.

An immaculate room sheltered black suits and a several top hats. The top hats were outlined in a red ribbon. The more he scanned the room, the more horrified he became.

Everything was decorated with gadgets and gizmos, all of which he had seen a certain someone use._ No…_

He spotted a velvet black chest bordered with red hidden behind boxes. Securing it was a heavy padlock. He smirked as he took out some lockpicks he kept on his person.

It only took a few minutes for the trunk to open. When he opened it, his eyes widened.

A black tuxedo folded with care sat on the far end with a top hat with a red ribbon. Unlike the rest of the clothing in the room, the tuxedo was worn. He noted that the tuxedos and almost everything in this room had not been clean for over ten years.

Shinichi stared at the original birth certificate in mortification. He had seen his own birth certificate in the study last night while seeing the photo albums but what he had looked at before was a photocopy. In large bold words as if mocking him,

**Shinichi Kuroba**

_Oh god! If this __is__ the original, then…_

He clutched the paper to chest, fumbling to find his cell. He doesn't care if there's a time difference. He just has to-!

"Hello?" Yusaku's voice sleepily called.

"Dad, tell me everything about the Kuroba Family." Shinichi finally broke.

The silence that followed did little to help. "Give me a straight answer for once in your life!"

"The problems are _mine_. Don't dive into that by yourself. You _will_ be killed." With those final words, the line went dead.

Shinichi pressed the Redial button several times, each time meeting with silence. He threw his cell away and clutched his birth certificate closely. He didn't register any noise until he heard the voice.

"Hey…"

Looking up, Shinchi gasped when he stared at his reflection.

The eerie reflection would have been completely identical if not for some differences. Standing above him was a rugged brunet who's hair only a shade darker.

Their eyes, however, were the same.

The eyes pierced his soul but not with severity but with vibrant mischief. The teenager regarded Shinichi below him with sympathy.

"W-who are you?"

The look-alike smiled softly. "My name is Kaito Kuroba and I'm here to tell you everything."

* * *

><p>Young Soul Evans clutched his brother's shirt terrified. Wes held him close to his chest, burying his face in the messy white locks. The screams of their parents could be heard throughout the entire Evans Mansion. In their room, they could hear everything and everything that occurred afterwards. Tears bubbled at the corner of his eyes.<p>

Wes looked down at his brother. He doesn't want someone just reaching the age of thirteen to go through turbulence like this. He has to deal with music lessons, school, concerts, and self-defense practices every day. He hugged his sobbing brother close.

Soul felt like he was going insane. The stress, even though it's anticipated given their status, would have been more bearable if their parents weren't fighting.

"Gen, you know Kamiko wanted the best out of all this. We're at the forefront of modern medicine and technology, catching up to the likes of the Vongola Corporation. I have to stay late."

"I understand you are stressed, Charles and don't call me by that name again! That doesn't excuse you to your womanizing ways! The current boss of the Vongola, as you did bring this up, doesn't have whores at his feet!"

Charles screamed. "If you get around more, then you'll understand. I wouldn't have to go back to you and the boys!"

"Fuck you." Genevieve hissed coldly.

A resounding slap echoed through the house. Something shattered afterwards. Soul buried himself in his brother's chest. They were throwing things again. Unfortunately this meant another week of silence. His father never treated his children like he did his mother.

It was odd he and his brother were alone in a palace of servants and riches.

* * *

><p>Charles groaned into his desk. In his hands was a letter he often looked at when he's stressed. The letter was hidden so well that he knew Genevieve would never ever find it. Even after all these years, it still smelt of the same perfume. He read the Kanji over and over, relaxing as of the late events.<p>

_Dear Charles,_

_I can't thank you enough for giving me what you have done. I never dreamed something like this as a child. I miss you and hope you would return. There is also something else you must know._

_I am with child. The child would be a reminder of our time together. Even with this child, I am so lonely. I hope you would return to Namimori again to see what my Kabuki troupe and I had done._

_With love,_

_Asuka Hayashi_

It had been years since he received the letter and here she was still clinging to hope. Sadly this letter was an escape from his mistress. He remembered his late father's trusted mentor's words when he visited Sichuan, China.

"_What should I do with Kamiko? Kamiko kept pushing for more money. I even heard she bribed superiors and the direction with SEAT… I'm pretty sure she was associated with the mafia but I don't know for sure."_

_Xiang sipped his tea calmly. "From your letters and your own suspicion, it's best not to trust her. It's best to keep wary of her."_

As much as he love the conversations he had with the old master, his thoughts traveled to the young woman he met during his stay in Japan.

_Charles sighed into his sake. As he was drinking, he nearly spit back when his eyes caught on a dark-haired beauty dancing on stage. _

_The beauty continued to dance and soon she herself caught his eye. She winked and continued her part of the festival._

After that was history. He cherished the dates and those nights… Asuka had always been such a beauty amongst her troupe. He always liked to keep the beauties in his mind, cherishing each and one of them. If only Genevieve realize she is his beloved and not one of those…things he kept chasing after.

* * *

><p>A year later, Genevieve Evans was found hanged in her bedroom. By her bedside was a suicide note. There was circumstantial evidence that Charles LeMaire had driven her to suicide but there isn't enough to be confirmation. Visiting Teenage British detective Saguru Hakuba vouched for LeMaire, stating Charles was with him at the<p>

After Genevieve's death, her youngest son Soul Evans have disappeared off the face of the Earth. The Evans refused to say anything in that matter only Wesley Evans stated that his brother was happy elsewhere.

* * *

><p>I don't know why I can't get the Detective Conan part right. I think I got Shinichi's need to be the hero...which won't help in this story (I apologize, Shinichi) but I wanted to dive more into his character's psychology (phantom thief heritage notwithstanding).<p>

When the tournament comes, I would have small profiles (age, nationality, martial art). You could infer the reason(s) of participation.

Please give me some feedback on the DC portions since I don't think I capture the characters. Other DC/CC characters will come soon, I promise.

**Author Notes**

_Age_ - Right now, they all should be the age when they first appeared in the show. That's the thing I could conclude.

_Breaking Shinichi_ - I don't know why but I like how writers break Shinichi. I wanted to give him a normal life at first (detective, high school life) then have him meet face first with his father's past and true identity. That case in the beginning was Shinichi accidentally helping Kid (and have I mention he was _alone_ on this one?). It's AU _Detective Conan_. Don't worry, he won't act like the first time we saw Shinichi Kudo in the duration of the tournaments.


End file.
